Not applicable.
1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic field sensing devices and specifically to magnetic field sensing devices capable of sensing magnetic fields along two mutually perpendicular axis. Such two axis magnetic field sensors are required in many applications. Electronic compasses, magnetic field probes and virtual reality are a few examples of applications where two axis magnetic field sensors are useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, two axis magnetic field sensors were typically constructed using two single axis magnetic sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,278 describes a single axis magnetic field sensor including an integral current strap for setting a direction of magnetization. Two of the sensing devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,278 can be used to form a two-axis magnetic field sensing device. For simplicity, two-axis magnetic field sensing devices will be referred to herein as an x-axis sensor and a y-axis sensor, meaning that the two axis are perpendicular. In the past, the two single axis sensors could be housed in a single package enclosure and oriented so that their sensitive directions were perpendicular to each other. Alternatively two single-axis individually-packaged die could be mounted on a circuit board with the sensitive axis of each die perpendicular to the other die. There are disadvantages to the use of two single axis die. One disadvantage of this approach is that it requires extra assembly effort either at the package level or at the board level. In addition it is difficult to locate the two single-axis die so that they are orthogonal to each other. The best control on the orthogonality of the two single-axis parts in high volume manufacture may be on the order of xc2x11xc2x0, which induces the same level error on compass heading.
A magnetoresistive sensor capable of measuring a low magnetic field requires that the magnetic moment be initially aligned in one direction, which usually is perpendicular to the sensitive direction of the sensor. With a uniform external magnetic field to initialize the alignment of magnetic moment, it is almost impossible to have an x-axis and a y-axis sensors on a single chip. In addition, generally a magnetic film used for magnetoresistive sensors will have its own crystal easy axis which is determined by a magnetic field applied during the deposition of the magnetic film. Single axis sensors typically utilize this easy axis and initially align the magnetic moment along it. Single axis magnetoresistive sensors usually have the crystal anisotropic field and the shape anisotropic field in the same direction to guard against magnetic and thermal disturbances and to maintain a stable and low noise sensor output. The stability of a magnetoresistive sensor is determined at least to some extent by how good it maintains a single magnetic domain state after the magnetic field for aligning or setting the magnetization is removed.
An integrated two-axis magnetoresistive sensor must have a sensitive direction in an x-axis and a sensitive direction along a y-axis. This means that at least one of the sensor""s directions can not be aligned with the crystal easy axis direction. Therefore consideration must be given to how to deal with the crystal easy axis when attempting to construct a two-axis sensor on a single die, and how to initially align the magnetic moment in both an x direction and a y direction.
The advantage of a two-axis sensor on one die is that the orthogonality of the two sensors is controlled by the photolithography method, which has accuracy in the range of about 0.01xc2x0.
Thus a need exists for an integrated two-axis magnetoresistive sensor.
The present invention solves these and other needs by providing a two-axis integrated device for measuring magnetic fields including two sensor units formed from magnetoresistive material having a crystal anisotropy field direction. Elements of the first sensor unit have a total anisotropy field in a first direction. Elements of the second sensor unit have a total anisotropy field in a second direction which is perpendicular to the first direction. Means are provided for setting a direction of magnetization in the elements of the first and second sensor units. An output of the first sensor unit is representative of magnetic field components perpendicular to the first direction and an output of the second sensor is representative of magnetic field components perpendicular to the second direction.